


Backstage

by KobayashiHatori



Category: Bandom, David Bowie (Musician), Placebo
Genre: (but it was completely consensual), (maybe), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But not quite, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Songfic, all names are implied
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobayashiHatori/pseuds/KobayashiHatori
Summary: After Irving Plaza's live on 29th March 1999David and Brian have a private celebration.Después del concierto de Irving Plaza en Marzo 29 del 1999David y Brian tienen una celebración privada





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente no iba a revelar la identidad de los personajes de este fic, por ello todos los nombres fueron eliminados, pero decidí incluírlos en los tags para que fuera más fácil identificarlos y ayudar a crear una imagen mental de los personajes.

El joven vocalista bailaba de forma sugerente mientras servía dos copas de whiskey.  
Era toda una obra de arte, alto y delgado con la cantidad perfecta de sensualidad para atraer a hombres y mujeres por igual, la piel blanca como la leche, el cabello negro le llegaba debajo de las orejas, los ojos delineados en negro como todo su vestuario, un vestido largo de tirantes que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y botas militares.  
Irreverente, divertido, provocador, se sabía deseable y explotaba todos sus encantos.

Tomó una pastilla azul y la colocó sobre su lengua antes de girarse y caminar sensualmente hacia el músico mayor quien lo veía con una sonrisa divertida en los labios y un brillo especial en los ojos.  
El viejo músico era toda una leyenda, una revolución musical en su tiempo, una revelación, una epifanía y él lo veía, veía potencial en el joven vocalista, veía la chispa necesaria para iniciar un fuego que nadie podría apagar, veía frescura y deseo, deseo de aprender, de conocer y venerar.  
El Joven vocalista se sentó a su lado y sin soltar los vasos, presionó sus labios sobre los del viejo músico, el músico mayor sonrió ligeramente al contacto y se dejó llevar, ¿qué eran unos años de diferencia? ¿qué si su propio hijo era mayor que la joven revelación que tan diligentemente se le ofrecía en frente?. Abrió su boca permitiendo a la lengua del joven vocalista entrar en la suya, una punzada de amargura y algo sólido. La sensación no era agradable en sí, pero era excitante, no sabía lo que le estaba ofreciendo, pero tomaría lo que fuera, de la dulce y suave lengua que tan insistentemente acariciaba la suya, no necesitaba agradar a la joven estrella, no necesitaba ser aceptado, sólo deseaba dejarse llevar, sabía lo que era ser joven y alocado, a su manera aún lo era. 

El joven vocalista se apartó de sus labios y por fín le entregó su copa de whiskey, la leyenda la aceptó y tomó un trago largo haciendo un innecesario gesto exagerado de pasar la pastilla. 

La joven estrella sonrió complacido, no necesitaban pastillas para encender ese fuego, se sabía deseado, sólo deseaba divertirse, y ahora sabía sin dudas que ambos estaban jugando al mismo juego.

Bebió de su copa, se desamarro las botas y desenfundó sus pies de las prendas, hasta sus pies eran perfectos, ¿cómo podía existir una belleza tan completa en un mundo tan lleno de suciedad y corrupción? Se levantó del sillón, colocó su bebida y en la mesita junto al sillón y caminando sobre las puntas de sus pies como un hada que rara vez toca el piso se paró en frente de la vieja leyenda, lo único que quedaba por hacer era esperar a que la pastilla hiciera su efecto.

Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a contonear su cuerpo suavemente, de un lado al otro con movimientos tan ondulantes como las olas que rompen en la playa, alzó los costados de su vestido, mostrando sus largas piernas y sus suaves muslos, su baile era una inconfundible sugerencia de sus intenciones, un tirante se deslizó por su hombro. La sangre de la vieja leyenda ardía en sus venas, la presión bajo su vientre crecía con sorprendente rapidez, deseaba poner sus manos sobre la piel de la joven estrella, alzó sus brazos hacia él y la joven revelación se acercó un par de pasos, parándose entre las rodillas del objeto de su deseo, este rozó la piel de sus pantorrillas muy suavemente con las llemas de sus dedos, apenas una imperceptible sensación de calor y electricidad en la piel, pero esta recorrió a ambos por todo el cuerpo hasta anidarse bajo sus vientres.

La vieja leyenda no podía despegar sus ojos del hermoso rostro del joven vocalista, mientras sus manos tomaban confianza en su recorrido por los firmes y deseables muslos del joven artista y este no dejaba de bailar de forma sensual sosteniendo la falda de su vestido, permitiendo a su ídolo libre acceso a su piel más sensible.

Cuando la leyenda musical por fin alcanzó la parte más alta de las piernas del joven artista y sus manos se posaron sobre la curvatura de su trasero la sensación en sus dedos le hizo una revelación que hizo a su estómago dar un brinco ya su corazón saltarse un latido.

La distintiva sensación rugosa del encaje sorprendió al hombre más alto y un notorio rubor se cubrió las mejillas del joven talento mientras que la pupila izquierda del hombre mayor estuvo tan abierta como su pupila derecha.

Con una sonrisa predadora, el viejo prodigio alzó el resto de la tela del vestido del joven que tenía en frente para descubrir la más lasciva prenda de lencería, encaje negro casi pintado sobre su piel blanca, por el frente la prenda apenas cubría el miembro erecto del joven músico, era la visión más obscena que había tenido en años, la boca se le hizo agua, sostuvo en alto la tela del vestido y mordiendo cuidadosamente el borde de la vaporosa prenda interior la deslizó lentamente hacia abajo liberando el sexo del joven.

La joven estrella sostuvo la respiración, metió un poco el abdomen buscando controlar el deseo que le recorría el cuerpo en oleadas de calor intenso. No podía despegar los ojos de su ídolo y de cada movimiento que hacía, había detenido su baile sintiendo que en cualquier momento las piernas iban a fallarle, se sentía cual virginal colegiala en su primera aventura sexual, ansioso y nervioso, esperando la siguiente acción de su mentor.

El hombre mayor soltó la prenda colocándola apenas por debajo de las joyas del joven y usando su lengua recorrió la longitud de su miembro desde la base hasta la punta coronada por pequeñas gotas de su lubricación natural.  
El corazón de la joven estrella se detuvo un momento y se le olvido como respirar, las sensaciones eran demasiado intensas, entre las sustancias que había consumido antes del concierto, el alcohol que había estado bebiendo y la adrenalina que le corría por las venas de tener a su ídolo adorando las zonas más privadas de su cuerpo era demasiado, demasiada emoción, demasiada sensación, estaba demasiado cerca del borde cuando todo su cuerpo empezó a vibrar y sus rodillas comenzaron a fallar.

El músico mayor lo sostuvo con un brazo por la cadera, mientras acariciaba su trasero con una mano y succionaba su miembro rítmicamente.  
La joven estrella cantaba su deseo en suaves y sensuales gemidos que escapaban de su garganta.  
El hombre maduro mantenía una constante vigilancia en la delicada criatura que tenía entre sus brazos, demasiada experiencia como para dejar pasar los más mínimos detalles reveladores, la constante vibración del cuerpo del joven y sus constantes gemidos que se habían convertido en suaves gruñidos le indicaron que el joven no aguantaría por más tiempo, se apartó del dulce miembro con el más obsceno sonido de succión que pudo hacer y el joven sintió que su estómago se caía, intentó seguir el contacto de la húmeda caverna en la que se encontraba pero la vieja leyenda lo guió hacia su cuerpo, haciéndolo arrodillarse a horcajadas alrededor de sus propios miembros y mientras él besaba uno de sus turgentes pezones, a través de la tela de su vestido, una de sus manos exploraba lentamente la piel descubierta del cuello del joven, subiendo lentamente por su mandivula hasta sus labios.  
El joven lo separó ligeramente y su tímida lengua rozó el pulgar del hombre mayor, Este abrió más la boca del hombre menor e introdujo dos de sus dedos en la boca de su joven amante.  
El menor de los hombres succionó los dedos lascivamente, los acarició con su lengua hasta dejarlos completamente humedecidos con su saliva.

Cuando sus dedos estuvieron perfectamente lubricados,la vieja leyenda llevó ambas manos a la cadera del joven talento y con su mano seca jaló la prenda interior, permitiendo acceso al área más escondida del joven músico y éste temblaba cual hoja seca aferrándose a su árbol en el inclemente viento de otoño.

El ídolo acarició los músculos del joven, abriéndose paso entre ellos hasta encontrar su entrada, la nueva revelación, gemía en anticipación. Deseaba al hombre que tenía entre las piernas, lo deseaba como nunca había deseado a otra persona en su vida, pero estaba tan perdido en el momento que todo lo que lograba conseguir era aferrarse a los hombros de su amante, gemir y a veces respirar.  
El Músico mayor estaba complacido, devoraba con la vista a la joven criatura entre sus manos, sus reacciones eran tan reales y sinceras como sensuales y no podía esperar a verlo completamente perdido en el placer, desencajado, la piel enrojecida, sudorosa, el cabello húmedo, la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados, jadeando y gritando su nombre.  
Lentamente y con mucha paciencia, el viejo músico fue abriendo al joven vocalista, preparándolo poco a poco para las actividades amatorias que ambos deseaban realizar, lentamente, introdujo uno de sus dedos en el interior del joven, dándole a éste tiempo para relajarse.  
El hombre más bajo, mordió sus propios labios, los lamió y cuando logró relajarse, le indicó a la estrella que podía continuar, la vieja leyenda comenzó a mover su mano, llevando su dedo dentro y fuera del joven y cuando éste pidió más, agregó otro dedo al interior del cuerpo del joven, nuevamente le regaló a la criatura un momento para adaptarse.

La sensación era única, no era su primera experiencia sexual con otro hombre, pero nunca nadie se había tomado la molestia de tratarlo con tanto cuidado, las sensaciones de su cuerpo le hacían hervir la sangre y las emociones lo elevaban a las nubes, se sentía completo, excitado y emocionado y por un momento , sólo una fracción de segundo se permitió imaginar que así debería sentirse el amor.  
Empujó ese pensamiento fuera de su mente y relajó su espalda y su cadera lo mejor que pudo.  
Antes de relajarse completamente el viejo músico comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro y fuera de su cuerpo, la fricción enviaba oleadas de calor por toda su espalda y choques eléctricos por toda su piel, y de pronto se sintió abrumado por una punzada justo en el vientre cuando su ídolo encontró el suave nódulo en su interior que lo empujaría en un espiral de sensaciones y lo haría ver estrellas detrás de los párpados.

La vieja leyenda disfrutaba cada pequeña reacción del joven, no podía esperar a verlo desarmarse, caerse en pedazos completamente perdido en deliciosas sensaciones, pero estaba disfrutando demasiado verlo llegar ahí, por lo que satisfecho con su trabajo, se detuvo y lentamente retiró sus manos del cuerpo del hombre menor.

El músico novato no quería detenerse de nuevo, no estaba tan cerca del borde como la primera vez pero se encontraba cerca y sólo deseaba perseguir su placer, pero se detuvo, miró al hombre más alto que él con las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo y deseó verlo tan lleno de lujuria como él se sentía.

Sonriendo se bajó del regazo de su amante y se deslizó entre sus piernas, acarició los muslos de la leyenda con roces tan suaves como el aleteo de las mariposas, desde sus rodillas hasta su cadera y con manos hábiles y delicadas, comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de la leyenda y a abrir la prenda que lo separaba de su objetivo.

Por un instante el viejo músico vió al joven que tenía enfrente, vió en él la ternura y la frescura de una persona de su edad, vió la ansiedad y vitalidad de un cuerpo lozano y la emoción que le abrumaba, deseó por un momento poseerlo, recordó por una fracción de segundo como dos décadas atrás se sentía el amor.

Una lengua húmeda y unos labios suaves alrededor de su sexo lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y lo enviaron a un remolino de crecientes sensaciones, cerró sus ojos y llevó una mano a la parte trasera de la cabeza del joven músico, guiando lentamente sus movimientos, sin forzarlo más allá de sus límites.

La impetuosa estrella subía y bajaba su cabeza llevando el miembro de la leyenda hasta su garganta y nuevamente fuera de su aterciopelada boca, lamiendo y succionando con sorprendente habilidad, el músico consolidado gruñía suavemente con su sensual barítono, estaba abrumado por tal pericia en alguien tan joven y no lograba concentrarse en nada, el músico novato cambiaba constantemente su técnica dejando al músico experto sin aliento.

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, el mayor de los hombres tomó entre sus manos las mejillas del más joven y lo apartó de su sexo, sabía que podía terminar muy pronto si permitía que el chico continuara con su ritmo inclemente y no deseaba nada más que estar dentro del cuerpo del joven cuando por fín el placer pudiera más que él.

El joven vía con hambre el miembro que tenía frente a sus ojos, erecto y enrojecido por la sangre, cubierto desde la punta hasta la base en su propia saliva, pero el músico veterano lo hizo levantarse, acariciando los costados de su cuerpo hasta encontrar el borde de su vestido, y aún cuando deseaba verlo acostado en su cama usando sólamente su deliciosa prenda de encaje, ese vestido negro había sido la chispa que encendió ese fuego y la ocasión no permitía muchas libertades. Subió sus manos por debajo de la falda del músico novato hasta sus caderas, lenta y sensualmente deslizó la prenda interior del joven hasta sus tobillos y este mordiendo su labio inferior dió un pequeño paso saliendo del encaje.

El músico maestro guardó la prenda en su bolsillo y tomando a su protegido por la cadera volvió a acomodarlo a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, ambos se miraron con ansiedad y el más joven acarició el pecho y el cuello del mayor de ellos, buscando sus labios con los propios, atrapandolos en un beso lento pero apasionado, lleno de lujuria desbordada, bajando su cadera sobre el sexo de su amante, ambos contuvieron la respiración un segundo, permaneciendo inmóviles, perfectamente conscientes de lo que estaba por suceder.  
El vocalista novato exhaló un suspiro entrecortado y el músico veterano se acomodó justo en la entrada aún abierta del joven, ambos se sintieron recorridos por un estremecimiento y guiado por las manos del más lato de los dos, el joven fue sentándose sobre el miembro del mayor, introduciendolo en su cuerpo.

La sensación era abrumadora, estrecha y ardiente, increíblemente suave, sedosa y delicada, pero firme y aplastante, permanecieron inmóviles por un momento largo, apoyados frente contra frente, el joven adaptándose a la nueva intrusión, completamente consciente de cada inhalación, sintiendo sus pulmones oprimir sus órganos contra el miembro en su interior.  
Mientras la leyenda sentía el satinado y estrecho interior del cuerpo de su tierno amante ardiendo a su alrededor, todo su cuerpo vibraba de placer, sólo estar ahí sintiendo a su amante respirar pudiera haberlo lanzado hacia el abismo del orgasmo, pero se forzó a recuperar la compostura.

Cuando ambos amantes lograron relajarse la el artista emergente informó al hombre entre sus piernas que podían comenzar a moverse, rodando suavemente sus caderas sobre el regazo del otro haciendo énfasis a su afirmación.  
Ambos jadearon silenciosamente ante el movimiento y las sensaciones amplificadas que les causó. Volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso poco elegante, labios atropellando la piel que tenían al alcance, lenguas chocando entre sí, dientes mordisqueando con impaciencia, mientras las caderas se acoplaban poco a poco a un ritmo cadencioso.  
Los brazos del joven vocal se enredaron alrededor del cuello del músico mayor, mientras que las manos de este exploraban toda la piel que podían alcanzar debajo del vestido del joven.  
Los gemidos y gruñidos llenaban la habitación, caldeando el ambiente con el calor de los cuerpos y el aroma a sexo.

El músico mayor aceleró el ritmo de sus movimientos y el joven se acopló rápidamente, echó atrás su cabeza rompiendo el beso , gimoteando de placer, mientras rebotaba sobre el miembro de su amante.  
El tempo del acto siguió aumentando con la pasión de los amantes en busca del clímax, ambos estaban demasiado desesperados para seguir lo aplazando.  
El artista maestro guiaba al impetuoso vocalista con sus manos, ayudandolo a sacar de su cuerpo el miembro de su amante casi por completo, y este se empalaba en él nuevamente dejándose caer, el mayor de los dos sabía que no soportaría más este ritmo castigante y llevó una de sus manos entre las piernas del joven tomando en su puño el miembro del joven por primera vez, bombeando al ritmo de sus propias embestidas, este gemía y gimoteaba incontrolablemente, suplicando una y otra vez.  
La vieja leyenda cambió ligeramente el ángulo de sus movimientos sabiendo que así la punta de su miembro alcanzaría directamente el nódulo nervioso en el interior de su impaciente amante.  
El Joven no necesitó más, unas cuantas embestidas más fueron suficientes para arrojarlo al orgasmo más maravilloso que podía recordar, derramando cordones blancos sobre la mano del ídolo y sus propios muslos.  
La imagen del joven era devastadora y su orgasmo tan intenso que su interior comenzó a succionar intensamente el miembro del viejo músico arrastrándolo consigo al barranco del orgasmo, pintando el interior del joven con su semilla.  
Las embestidas se convirtieron en ondulaciones y las ondulaciones en estremecimientos, ambos se aferraron al cuerpo del otro con fuerza mientras bajaban de la euforia del clímax. 

Poco a poco fueron relajando sus cuerpos y su abrazo, la leyenda se desplomó en el respaldo del sillón llevando consigo al joven, retirando de su cuerpo su miembro aún semierecto por el efecto de la droga.  
El joven músico se acomodó sobre el regazo del músico mayor y aún rodeándolo con sus brazos depositó suaves besos en la mandíbula y el cuello de su amante, mientras este dibujaba círculos con la punta de sus dedos por toda la espalda del joven.

El hombre mayor suspiró antes de besar sien del joven y preguntó -¿hay algo en lo que no seas maravilloso?-  
-soy un terrible cocinero, no puedo ni freír un huevo- fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

El hombre mayor rió suavemente -puedo enseñarte a freír huevos en el desayuno- ofreció al joven en sus piernas.  
-Eso me encantaría, pero que podríamos hacer mientras esperamos a que sea hora de desayunar?- le respondió el joven con fingida inocencia.

El miembro de la antigua leyenda se sacudió interesado y este respondió antes devolver a besar a la joven estrella -Algo se nos ocurrirá.-

**Author's Note:**

> la canción que inspiró este fic es Without You I'm Nothing  
> especificamente la interpretación de la misma en el concierto antes mencionado
> 
> pueden ver el vídeo en la siguiente liga.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WK5CvJbTaoM


End file.
